Past and Present Universe: The Surgery
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: House's surgery due to Chase signing the consent form.


Title: Past and Present Universe: The Surgery

Fandom: House MD

Characters: House/Chase

Prompt: 024 Choices

Warning: Hints of an underage relationship, SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.

Word Count:

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: I do not own House MD or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash and it would be called the House love Chase show. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor law student with -$500 in the bank and a summer tuition bill of $3,000.

He looked at his husband lying there in a hospital bed and he felt his heart breaking. Greg did seem to be getting any less angry at him for signing the consent form for the surgery. All he could think about was getting that call in London and thinking that Greg was going to die before he could get here. He knew damn well that he made the best choice possible but he didn't know if he was going to lose his husband over his choice.

"How could you do that I trusted you? I did not want the surgery!" Greg yelled at his husband for the hundredth time since awakening after the surgery.

"Goddamn it would you listen to me. You lost the right to make stupid choice about risking your life when you got married and became a father. I will not raise four children on my own just because you can't think about what will happen to the people around you if you were to die. You God damn arrogant bastard you were getting worse after they put you in the medicated coma and I only had three choices. I could let them amputate your entire leg, I could let you die or I could sign for this surgery to remove the dead tissue. I am sorry if you think that I made the wrong choice but to fucking bad I was not going to let you die. In case you haven't figured it out in the last six plus years I happen to love you, you arrogant asshole." Robby yelled back at him sobbing almost uncontrollably by the end of his speech.

Robby just sat there for a few minute sobbing before he heard movement on the bed and felt a hand reaching out for his to tug him closer. He looked up at Greg as he was pulled on to the bed and he curled up next to his husband.

"I really was getting worse?" Greg asked softly as he held his husband, finally seeming to calm down for the first time since he had awoken after the surgery.

"Yes, you were getting worse. I didn't know what else to do. I…" Robby started to say but was cut off when his crying became too much for him to talk.

"Well, I guess you are the one who has to put up with me in pain and I guess after six years of marriage you know what you are getting yourself into. If you stop crying I promise I will stop being angry." Greg told him.

Robby slowly stopped crying and raised his head from Greg's chest to look at his husband wanting to make sure that Greg really was calming down and not just trying to get him to stop crying.

"Why is it that every time I find you two together in this hospital you are in bed together or making up at the very least?" Cuddy said from the doorway behind them. They looked over to see Wilson standing behind her trying to see if the coast was clear or if Greg was still in the middle of one of his rampages. Greg and Robby both laughed.

"Well normally I would kick you out of the bed Robert but if you promise to actually get some rest you can stay as you are supposed to be on bed rest anyways." Cuddy said smiling at the pair happy that they seemed to be fine now.

Robby got really still in Greg's arms as Greg looked down at him after the bed rest comment. "Why exactly is my husband supposed to be on bed rest I feel I may have been out of things too much and missed some happenings?" Greg asked sure that he was not going to like the answer.

Cuddy looked shocked. "After we called Robert he caught the first flight here and has been here constantly since he landed. He was not taking care of himself at all barely eating or not sleeping. Nobody really noticed until he collapsed yesterday after leaving your room for a break. That is when we found out that he had been barely eating or sleeping at all. Normally it would have been fine but with him carrying twins this time and trying to take care of your sons and trying to be here with you the stress became too much for his body to handle. Dr.Veranta put him on bed rest for a few days just to make sure that everything is fine with him and the babies." Cuddy told House. House just hugged his husband even more the longer Cuddy spoke.

"Okay, all wombats will stay here until I am out of the hospital and can hound him properly. Thank you." Greg said before Cuddy and Wilson left and closed the door behind them.

"Twins as in two babies, not just one little wombat cub this time?" Greg asked smiling about the news of twins but not so happy about the fact that his husband had fallen apart. Worse was that he knew it was partially his fault as Robby had collapsed after he had yelled at him.

Greg could feel Robby nodding against his neck before Robby told him "I didn't find out that it was twins until yesterday."

"How about from now on no matter what is going on you take care of yourself; because as much as you do not want to live without me I do not want to live without you." Greg told him unhappy about the fact that Robby had gotten so worried he hadn't been eating or sleeping.

Robby agreed and though about the fact that they were going to have four kids in a few months. "Four kids! Do you think we will be able to handle four of them?" He asked as the fact that he was really pregnant with twins was setting in for the first time.

"It sounds like fun to me. I will have another two kids that I can teach to mock the world around them." Greg answered.

Robby raised his head up and looked at Greg before shaking his head at him. "Greg…" Robby started to say before he was cut off by Greg kissing him.

"Hey you two no sex in the hospital!" They heard Wilson say from the doorway.

They broke apart laughing some things would never change, at home or at the hospital anytime it seemed that they kissed they were caught.


End file.
